Tell Him
by Tsukiko K
Summary: Aleina is afraid to admit her feelings for Kanda, so Lenalee tries to help her gain the confidence to confess by singing onstage with her.


**FEM!Allen**

 **Disclaimer: Song and D. Gray-man belong to their original owners.**

 **Song: Tell Him (1997), Céline Dion and Barbra Streisand with Allen singing as Céline and Lenalee singing as Barbra.**

 **Pairings: Yullen, Lavilena.**

* * *

"Come on, you guys! It'll be fun!" Lenalee exclaimed. Aleina smiled and nodded, standing next to her friend. She knew what she was up to.

"Okay, okay, Lenalady. We'll go." Lavi said, holding his hands up in a way to try and calm her down. Kanda glared and che'd. Aleina sighed and followed behind Lenalee towards the club she had mentioned. It wasn't an inappropriate club where only adults could enter, though. This club was made for people, teens and up, could sing a song or two on stage. It also had a mini restaurant inside.

Aleina and Lenalee had written a song together; Lenalee wanted to help Aleina a bit, since she knows her friend is in love with Kanda. If the song was sung by the two of them, maybe she could help Aleina get her point across to her Asian friend who seems not to notice the subtle signs the British girl has been giving him.

They arrived at the club and entered, soon hearing a voice from onstage.

"All right! Anyone here that has written their own song? If so, come on up!" A blonde said with an encouraging smile

No one moved, but soon Aleina raised her hand.

"The girl in the very back with white hair!" He shouted.

Aleina started walking with Lenalee to the stage and once they both had made it on stage, they each took a microphone.

"I do not take full credit for the song. My friend, Lenalee, helped write it. It's a duet and I hope that you like it." She said, smiling.

A guitar and piano began to play softly. She waited a few seconds before she began to sing.

 _[Aleina]_

 _I'm scared  
_

 _So afraid to show I care_

 _Will he think me weak_

 _If I tremble when I speak_

 _Oooh, w_ _hat if_

 _There's another one he's thinking of_

 _Maybe he's in love_

 _I'd feel like a fool_

 _Life can be so cruel_

 _I don't know what to do_

Aleina had a sad expression on her face as she sang, then when she stopped, Lenalee started to sing her part, placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder with a gentle smile.

 _[Lenalee]_

 _I've been there_

 _With my heart out in my hand_

 _But what you must understand_

 _You can't let the chance_

 _To love him pass you by_

The music sped up a little bit, with the addition of drums and a violin. The two girls then began to sing together.

 _[Lenalee & Aleina] _

_Tell him_

 _Tell him that the sun and moon_

 _Rise in his eyes_

 _Reach out to him_

 _And whisper_

 _Tender words so soft and sweet_

 _[Aleina]_

 _I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat_

 _[Lenalee]_

 _Love will be the gift you give yourself_

Lenalee smiled as she looked out into the crowd, seeing Lavi and Kanda easily. Her red headed boyfriend was smiling at her proudly with happiness. But Kanda kept his eyes solely on Aleina and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he felt as if the song was about him.

 _[Lenalee]_

 _Touch him._

 _[Aleina]_

 _Oooh_

 _[Lenalee]_

 _With the gentleness you feel inside_

 _[Aleina]_

 _I feel it_

 _[Lenalee]_

 _Your love can't be denied_

 _The truth will set you free_

 _You'll have what's meant to be_

 _All in time you'll see_

The people within the crowd were mesmerized by the song, the passion of the lyrics, and the meaning it all holds.

 _[Aleina]_

 _Oooh_

 _I love him_

 _[Lenalee]_

 _Then show him_

 _[Aleina]_

 _Of that much I can be sure_

 _[Lenalee]_

 _Hold him close to you_

 _[Aleina]_

 _I don't think I could endure_

 _If I let him walk away_

 _When I have so much to say_

Aleina let her gaze travel over to Kanda, her silver eyes shining with love and the fear of rejection.

 _[Lenalee & Aleina]_

 _Tell him_

 _Tell him that the sun and moon_

 _Rise in his eyes_

 _Reach out to him_

 _And whisper_

 _Tender words so soft and sweet_

 _[Lenalee]_

 _Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

 _[Aleina]_

 _Love will be the gift you give yourself_

 _Love is light that surely glows_

 _In the hearts of those who know_

 _It's a steady flame that grows_

 _[Lenalee]_

 _Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_

 _[Aleina]_

 _Tonight love will assume its place_

 _[Lenalee]_

 _This memory time cannot erase_

 _[Lenalee & Aleina ]_

 _Your faith will lead love where it has to go_

 _Tell him_

 _Tell him that the sun and moon_

 _Rise in his eyes_

 _Reach out to him_

 _And whisper_

 _Whisper words so soft and sweet_

 _[Lenalee]_

 _Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

 _[Aleina]_

 _Love will be the gift you give yourself_

 _[Lenalee & Aleina]_

 _Oooh_

 _Never let him go._

Everything was silent when the song ended, until Aleina spoke.

"Kanda... I was afraid, afraid to confront you about my feelings. But after singing this song in front of everyone with Lenalee, I can say with complete honesty... that I'm in love with you." Kanda's eyes widened. "And... i-if you feel the same... could you come up onstage and show me that you do?" She blushed and everyone waited anxiously.

Kanda silently made his way onstage and stood in front of the girl he constantly fought and argued with, yet still could never get her off his mind as he slowly fell in love with her. He kissed her tenderly on her soft pink lips as everyone in the club began to clap and cheer.

They made their way off stage and out of the club and Lavi smiled at Lenalee. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it? To give Ally the courage to confess to Kanda after singing out her feelings for him?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

She giggled and nodded. Aleina walked beside Kanda, shyly holding his hand with her small one. "So, does this mean we're dating?"

Kanda smirked, bringing her into his arms, "Of course it does. So, call me Yuu." He replied. She blushed again, but smiled the brightest, happiest smile Kanda has ever seen.

"I love you, Yuu."

"I love you too, Aleina."


End file.
